Amando lo prohibido
by Naruchichan
Summary: NEJIHINA porque Te amo y te amare siempre... no importa que sea UN AMOR PROHIBIDO


**notas: Olaaa Olaaa Naru chan aki de nuevo jeje buenoo este oneshot tiene similitudes al sasunaru que subi pero no es lo mismo almenos eso creo U este esta dedicado a mi hermana mayor UMY SAN a la que quiero mucho este oneshot es de las dos lo hicimos en equipo nn gracias por su atención.**

**NARUTO NO ES MIO ES DE KISHIMOTO SAMA **

**espero les agrade dattebayo**

**-- AMANDO LO PROHIBIDO--**

Sé que esto está prohibido pero no pude evitarlo. Lo negué tanto tiempo, me reproche a mí mismo en pensar esto de ti… de sentir esto por ti, pero ya no puedo, no puedo engañarme más. Y es que cada vez que te veo este sentimiento prohibido se incrementa haciendo que me vuelva loco. Y es que cada noche sueño contigo con tus hermosos ojos perlados, tan iguales a los míos.

Claro, es que nuestra principal distinción ya que esos ojos de color perla son únicos de nuestra distinguida familia, los Hyuuga.

Sí, mi amor prohibido es por mi familiar más cercano. Porque eres mi prima, mi bella prima, Hinata Hyuuga que con tu amabilidad, ternura, pureza y timidez me has conquistado sin darme cuenta.

Tu hermoso cabello negro azulado, tus hermosos ojos perlados, que aunque sean idénticos a los míos, también son completamente opuestos ya que tus hermosos ojos derrochan ternura. Esa que te caracteriza y esa que a la vez te hace ver como la más bella y pura mujer que he podido ver, pero… este amor, este sentimiento que se ha clavado tan profundamente en mí… está prohibido por la sociedad. Y es que si no me estuviera pasando a mí, la verdad es que yo también lo juzgaría.

Es como dicen "Tú no eliges de quien enamorarte… el amor lo elige por ti". Pero creo que el amor está en mi contra ya que me vine enamorando de ti, inalcanzable ángel. Que irónico, ¿no? Tenerte tan cerca, en la misma villa, en la misma casa, hasta en el mismo grupo de amigos, pero a la vez estás tan lejos de ser para mí

— ¡Ahh!** -** doy un golpe al suelo del dojo donde he estado sentado viendo la luna por la ventana que está al lado de mi sudado cuerpo, pues hace un momento he terminado de entrenar- No puedo mas- y es cierto, no puedo más, tener que ocultar esto. Me duele tanto ocultarlo, no poder decir… -Que te amo tanto- digo en voz baja – Como quisiera decírtelo a ti…**—**

—Neji onii-san **—**rayos, no me di cuenta cuando entró... ¿Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos?

—No tengo nada, Hinata-sama**—** pero no te convenzo. Me doy cuenta porque me sigues mirando y pones gentilmente tu mano en mi mejilla… ¿pero, eh? Me he estremecido... lo que logras con tan puro contacto**.**

—Dime por favor qué te pasa, Neji onii-san**—** me pareció escuchar un tono de suplica en su voz pero,¿ por qué?

— **¿**Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?** —** logro preguntarte y veo que te sonrojas y te pones nerviosa. Amo tus sonrojos.

—E…etto..- estas demasiado nerviosa, ¿no será que…? No, no puede ser, no me haré ilusiones con algo imposible… ¿pero qué? Siento algo cálido en mi mejilla, algo mucho más cálido que tu mano… son tus labios ¡¿me has besado en la mejilla?¡

—E-es…es que…e-eres mu-muy importante pa-para mí**—** no, no digas eso, me haces ilusionarme… tengo que decirlo, no aguanto más esto. Tal vez así, si te lo digo, podré por lo menos dejar de subirme a esta nube de esperanza en la que me subes inconscientemente.

—Hinata-sama**—** te miro a los ojos, eso hace que te sonrojes aún más. Tu nombre salió firmemente de mi boca. Estoy decidido, te lo diré, no importa lo que pase después. Prefiero un "no" de tu parte, ha seguir ocultándolo.

— **¿**S-si, Neji onii-san?** —**

—Hinata, tú… eres lo más importante para mí**—** veo tu cara de impresión y que quieres decir algo pero te callo poniendo mi dedo índice en tus suaves labios.

—Por favor, déjame terminar**—** te digo dulcemente, haciendo que te sorprendas más ya que nunca te había hablado en tal tono. De hecho creo que a nadie le había hablado en un tono tan dulce en mi vida. Veo que asientes y quito mi dedo de tus labios muy a mi pesar.

—Hinata-sama, sé que esto está mal, que mi corazón está equivocado, pero me enamorado y la verdad es que fue de la persona más hermosa que pude haberlo hecho **—** guardo un poco de silencio para poder renovar fuerzas para lo siguiente que diré…

—Hinata, te amo… Llevo tanto guardándolo, pero ya no puedo más. Te amo… te amo, no sabes de que formas. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero en verdad necesitaba decirlo… necesitaba decírtelo**—** después de decir eso me levanto del suelo ya que estábamos hincados aún, uno frente al otro. Al levantarme camino a paso algo apresurado, pues la verdad no quiero oír que me desprecies. Pensé que lo podía oír pero ahora que lo he dicho, sé que no puedo, así que huiré…Sí, como un cobarde… pero un cobarde enamorado.

- Ne- neji**—** oigo que dices antes de poder cruzar la puerta, oigo tus pasos apresurados. Iba a seguir mi camino pero siento que te has pegado a mi espalda y me sostienes con fuerza, arrugando mi camisa blanca que siempre uso para entrenar en el dojo, junto a mis pantalones deportivos negros ya que esto es más cómodo que mi ropa usual de ninja.

-Neji onii-san- como odio ese onii-san. Me doy cuenta que tu voz se oye ahogada, como si… como si ¡¿Estuvieras llorando?! Y sí, lo estas,me doy cuenta ya que acabo de escuchar un débil sollozo.

— **¿**Qué pasa?** —** pregunto algo nervioso, aún sin voltear a verte.

Y-yo t-también te-te amo**—** ¿qué? ¿Ella me ama? ¡ELLA ME AMA! Me ha sorprendido eso, pero estoy feliz. Volteo a verte y te abrazo de frente. Veo que levantas tu rostro y seco algunas lágrimas que finalizan el llanto anterior.

—Te amo, Neji onii…**—**pero no te dejo terminar, pues he unido mis labios a los tuyos. Tu sabor… tu sabor. Sabes a helado de fresa. Que delicia, debo admitir que es mi helado favorito. Son tan suaves tus labios. Sigo moviendo los míos encima de ellos, cuando siento que me empiezas a corresponder y pasas tus delicadas manos a mi cuello haciendo más profundo el beso …este beso es realmente apasionado pero a la vez tierno y tímido. Por lo que veo eres tierna y tímida hasta para besar… eso te hace única…

—Déjame entrar**—** digo a centímetros de tus labios los cuales has abierto, pero creo que sólo fue para respirar o decirme algo porque por tu rostro, creo que no habías entendido de que hablaba. Introduzco mi lengua a tu cavidad y sí, no me equivocada, sabes a helado de fresa. Recorro tu dulce cavidad sin dejar un espacio sin memorizar. Es lo que busco, memorizar cada lugar de tu boca, memorizar tu sabor, pero en mi recorrido he encontrado tu lengua y la rozo con la mía para incitarla a participar. Tímida y torpemente empieza a jugar con la mía dando a resaltar tu inocencia e inexperiencia, así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, muy escasos creo yo. El bendito aire nos empezó a faltar, haciendo que terminase ese beso que tanto ansié darte, el cual te aseguro no olvidare jamás.

—Sabes a fresa**—**logro decir, aún agitado por la falta de aire.

—Y tú sa-sabes a-a cereza, Neji on…**—** te doy un beso rápido para que no completes esa palabra tan odiada para mí.

—Deja de decirme así, no me gusta**—**

—Está b-bien, Ne-neji-kun – y después de decir eso escondes tu cara en mi pecho mientras me abrazas con fuerza y yo te correspondo el abrazo … pero hay algo que no me gusta, ¿estás llorando de nuevo?

— **¿**Por qué lloras?** —**digo en un tono preocupado que no pude ni quise ocultar. Ya no más, por lo menos no frente a ella.

— ¿Qué d-dirá nu-nuestra familia? No, no quiero que nos separen**—** dices antes de sollozar más fuerte.

—No me importa**-**me miras sorprendida y vuelvo a secar tus lágrimas pero esta vez con besos- No me importa que piensen. Me enfrentaré a ellos y al mundo si es necesario, pero no nos separaran**—**

—Neji-kun…**—**susurras para después juntar nuestros labios en un beso tranquilo, sólo un simple rose.

—Te amo…**—** te susurro al oído y te abrazo más fuerte.

—Yo también te amo- dices de corrido y segura, mientras aprietas más el abrazo -Y también lucharé por estar siempre junto a ti**—** me dices decidida.

Eso me hace tan feliz. Te amo y ahora sé que no me importa lo prohibido que esté nuestro amor. Lucharé contra todo el que nos quiera separar y te aseguro, saldré victorioso…

--

**notas: que? les gustó no les gustó diganmee RR?? jejeje**

**nos vemos en otro fic si Dios quiere**

**sayonaRa dezuuu**

**N**_aru Chan _


End file.
